Typical conventional printers having detachable printer heads are known, but it is not possible to change the configurations of these printer bodies per se, since the casings of the printer bodies are formed integrally as a one-body construction.
A small printer is known, however, in which the casing thereof can be separated into two sections, i.e., upper and lower sections, to be freely openable and closable, and thus can perform a printing of normal papers and of passbooks or bankbooks. A printer head and a first paper feeder roller are provided in the upper casing side, and a platen and a second paper feeder roller are provided in the lower casing side. (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 63-238)
The general type of printers having an overall configuration which cannot be changed must be carried or transported as when used, and therefore, are not suitable for hand-carrying or transporting wherein there is a strict requirement for a spatial configuration thereof convenient for carrying and transporting same.
Even the openable and closable type printer described above, must be carried or transported in the form similar to that when used for printing, and thus it is not truly convenient for carrying and transporting.
Further, in the openable and closable type printer, when the casing is opened, a wide gap exists between the printer head and the platen, allowing an external exposure of the delicate printing mechanism. This creates the possibility that the operator may touch the electronic elements and damage same, or foreign matter may enter therein to cause damage to the mechanism.